


Double Drabble: Safe Haven [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic





	Double Drabble: Safe Haven [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Drabble: Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128708) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/uyxi)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-drabble-safe-haven) | 0:01:43 | 1.2 MB


End file.
